Systems are known in the prior art of DE 10 2010 060 958 A1, in which workpieces are positioned, aligned, and then processed in the working region of a laser. Typically, such procedures, which are highly sensitive with respect to the alignment of the workpieces, are always executed in a specialized workstation in the sequence that each processing step comprises insertion and alignment of the workpiece in a clamping device.
It is disadvantageous in this case that the removal from one processing station, the insertion and positioning in a new processing station, and then the clamping for processing are accompanied by substantial handling effort, which substantially reduces the efficiency of a processing station.